dcfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Birth of a Worthy Villain, Part I
'''Birth of a Worthy Villain, Part I '''is the first and pilot episode of Justice and Beyond. It features the character Wonder Woman as she meets a new villain with different ways, Ribeda. Overview Diana Prince was in her apartment in Washington. She was one the phone with someone. Diana: I know, right? Superman is so hot. BC, I'll call you later, I gotta hit the shower. Diana hung the phone up. She stood up and went to the bathroom. She turned the water on and stripped nude. She entered the shower. She soon began rubbing water all over her body ranging from her breasts to her stomach to her thighs to her butt to her crotch. She seemed to enjoy it. Suddenly, her wall crashes. Another nude lady appears. She was beautiful and had blonde hair, Her body was quite curvy and she held large breasts. Diana was surprised and fell down on the shower floor. She stood and left the shower and was in the bathroom. Both women were completely nude. Diana: Who are you and why are you here? Also, why are you nude? Unknown: I am Ribeda and I have come to get revenge on you, Diana Prince. Diana: Why? I never met you before. Ribeda: On Paradise Island, I was always jealous of you for coming to the man world. Diana: I still do not understand the reason of your nudity. Ribeda: What is the reason of yours? Diana: I was taking a shower. Ribeda: A what? Diana: Bathing nude is what we do together back on Paradise Island. Still, why are you nude? Ribeda: To symbolize the beauty of women. Diana: I like the idea, but the locals will not enjoy it. Ribeda: Why not? I thought they would. Diana: It is against the law as I believe. Ribeda: It should be allowed. Diana: Tell me again, how do you seek vengeance? Ribeda: By doing this. Ribeda charged at Diana as her breasts bounced. She held her up. Diana was quick to kick Ribeda. Ribeda got quite tired. Diana pushed Riba out of the bathroom and into the living room. The two ladies fought equally. Ribeda then held Diana with both hands. She threw her out of the balcony. She then ran and jumped after her. They were in the middle of the street and fought. Many stared at the nude ladies. Diana: This is not how it should be, Ribeda. Ribeda: Oh it's not, for I have powers beyond your soul. Ribeda charges at Diana and carries her. She then flies very fast up into the sky. She is flying Diana at a high speed. Diana: Where are you taking me? Ribeda: You shall see. Ribeda flies Diana far away. They eventually reach a high point. It was revealed to be a volcano. Ribeda put Diana down. Before she could react, Diana was tied up. Ribeda: We are in Hawaii. Diana: You can fly that fast? Ribeda: Indeed. Diana: Why are we here? Ribeda: Diana Prince, you will be sacrificed. Diana looked scared and Ribeda looked evil. The naked ladies were zoomed out as the episode ended. To be continued... Category:Episode Category:Justice and Beyond